The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Some electronic equipment includes electrical components and circuits mounted on a substrate can be sensitive to electrostatic discharge surges, such as fingerprint readers. Fingerprint readers are devices that can be used for security purposes. For example, a laptop computer may be provided with a fingerprint reader for controlling access to the laptop computer. In such cases, a user may be required to first place his finger in contact with an electronic scanning portion of the fingerprint reader in order to gain authorization and access before using the laptop computer. But when the user's finger contacts the electronic scanning portion of the fingerprint reader, an electrostatic discharge (ESD) can be transmitted from the user to the fingerprint reader and printed circuit board. This electrostatic discharge surge can cause the printed circuit board to short out.